Herbalism
= Summary = http://i63.thottbot.com/en/Interface/Icons/Spell_Nature_NatureTouchGrow.jpg Herbalism allows you to find and gather herbs scattered around the world. While a very small number of herbs are sometimes used for other tradeskills, the vast majority are used exclusively for Alchemy. When Find Herbs is active, herbs will appear on your minimap. Once you approach and harvest one, you will receive a few herbs which can be used for other professions or sold. For all but two herbs, you will receive one, two, or three herbs per pickup randomly. For Ghost Mushroom and Black Lotus, you will only receive one. Herbs can then be put into a Herb Bag which can be obtained through Herbalism vendors or Tailoring. A Rogue can use Fadeleaf, an herb harvested in mid-level areas, to make powder for their Blind ability. They can also use Swiftthistle, an herb occasionally found in Briarthorn or Mageroyal bushes, to make Thistle Tea with the Cooking skill. This makes herbalism a convenient profession for a rogue, but by no means a required one. Some herbs are needed for class quests, which makes them particularly valuable. Liferoot and Wildvine, for example, are required for some Warrior quests. Earthroot is required for a Druid quest. As herbalism is a gathering profession like Skinning and Mining, it can potentially be useful to any class who intends to use it as a source of income by selling the herbs they gather. However, it is of particular interest to any class that can make good use of alchemy, since herbalism gives you a good supply of materials to create your potions. See the alchemy page for more information. Unlike skinning and mining, no special tools are required to gather herbs. The Tauren start with a 15 point racial trait in Herbalism which makes them start with 16/90 skill but does not grant the ability to harvest herbs without purchasing the skill of course. A Tauren Herbalist's maximum skill is therefore 315. At present, no herbs with Herbalism requirement over 300 are known; however, some herbs are still orange at 300, resulting in occasional fails. Having 315 in Herbalism may reduce the rate of the fails. Herbalism Color Codes Any herb that can be harvested will have a a color code on the "Requires Herbalism" property when you move your pointer over it: * Red: Can't be harvested. * Orange: Difficult to harvest, may fail; 100% chance of increasing Herbalism skill level. * Yellow: Moderately difficult to harvest, almost never fail; 50% chance of increasing Herbalism skill level. * Green: Easy to harvest, should never fail; <50% chance of increasing Herbalism skill level. * Gray: Very easy to harvest, should never fail; 0% chance of increasing Herbalism skill level. = Suggested Second Profession = * Alchemy - Make potions with the herbs you gather. * Mining - Along with your herbs, mine and smelt ore for sale on the Auction House for a steady income. * Skinning - Along with your herbs, gather skins and hides for sale on the auction house for a steady income. = Suggested Classes = * Druid - Works well with druid role in nature. * Priest - Good if a priest wants to make healing potions with Alchemy. * Rogue - Useful for making poisons and other helpful potions. Rogues can benefit from a cooking recipe for Thistle Tea, brewed from Swiftthistle which can be expensive to purchase. By chosing the Herbalism profession, the tea-brewing rogue can save some money. * Shaman - Works well with shaman role in nature. * Warlock - Part of a warlock's role in the dark arts with Alchemy. =Herbs by Ability Level= These are listed in skill level order grouped by a likely herbalism level with the Herb name (skill) (vendor sale price for one herb) followed by any notes. Starting out/Apprentice These can be found in the 5-10 level area where you first find a trainer (Elwynn Forest, Teldrassil, Dun Morogh, Mulgore, Durotar, Tirisfal Glades). * Tauren can harvest Earthroot right away since they start with 16 skill when they buy Herbalism. * Swiftthistle ( ) is found on some Mageroyal and also found on some Briarthorn. Journeyman These start to appear in the next areas out from the start areas (Westfall, Darkshore, Loch Modan, The Barrens, Silverpine Forest) * Swiftthistle ( ) is found on some Briarthorn and also on some Mageroyal. * Stranglekelp is located off the coast in the ocean, underwater. * Bruiseweed start to appear in the harder areas (Duskwood, Stonetalon Mountains, Wetlands, Ashenvale Forest). Expert As the area level increases so does the Herbalism to harvest them. * Wildvine ( ) is found with some Purple Lotus, but usually a drop * Bloodvine is found with some Purple Lotus in Zul'Gurub Artisan * Bloodvine is found with some Golden Sansam or Dreamfoil in Zul'Gurub * Black Lotus and Bloodvine are the only herbs with green color (indicated rarity level of Uncommon). All other herbs have white color, corresponding to rarity of Common. * Black Lotus is very rare: There are only about 70 harvests of this on thottbot and only 1 place each in 3 zones *Note:seems that the Template:C stops working after a while; works correctly in show preview.--Dga Follow-up: I tried to fix it by just replacing it with the .gif; just to make it simple --Kultath 11:50, 9 Feb 2005 (EST) ---- Category:Professions Herbalism